Zapomeň
by Octavie
Summary: Taková malá noční fantazie :. Je to příběh Severuse Snapa, který se v něm ale celkem netradičně vůbec neobjeví. Je to vize toho, co se mohlo stát mezi ním a Lily. Lépe řečeno jak to skončilo...


„Mě nedostaneš, ty malá, umolousaná, mudlovská šmejdko!" zašlehl nenávistný hlas místností a dívka s ryšavými vlasy sebou trhla, jako by dostala ránu bičem. Nenáviděla, když ji tak někdo nazval. To mohl jen jeden člověk a ten jí to vynahrazoval omluvným a láskyplným pohledem a v soukromí pak i něžnými polibky a slůvky.

Její ústa rozvlnil jemný úsměv, když si vzpomněla na pohled plný příslibů, který ji věnoval na konci jejich poslední dnešní společné hodiny.

„Jediné, co po tobě chci, je jeho jméno... Jméno našeho zrádce. Vím, že ho znáš!" plival ze svých plných, ale arogantně tvarovaných úst světlovlasý muž. Viditelně si užíval, že ji před několika minutami srazil svými kouzly doslova na kolena. Dívka se už po jeho neustálých útocích ani nepokoušela znovu postavit, měla pocit, že ji namožené svaly nikdy nepřestanou bolet poté, co na ni použil pár nepovolených kleteb. Do kolen ji tlačila tvrdá podlaha, ale ona mu nechtěla dopřát to zadostiučinění a postěžovat si jediným slůvkem.

Znovu sebou škubla, když z jeho hůlky vyšlehl paprsek, který ji jako rozeklaný ohnivý jazyk hada šlehl přes tvář a prořízl jemnou pokožku.

Horké kapičky krve jí spočinuly na hřbetu ruky, když si po ráně zkoumavě přejela. To bylo poprvé, kdy projevil tolik netrpělivosti, aby ji zranil viditelně.

„Jméno!" zasyčel na ni. V přivřených očích se mu míhaly ledové blesky a jí najednou projela taková zima, jako nikdy předtím. Náhle jí bylo jasné, že z této místnosti nevyjde jen tak, že jí její zpupnost jen tak neprojde.

Lucius Malfoy si na ní počíhal po poslední hodině a v nestřežený okamžik ji odvlekl do jedné z nepoužívaných učeben. Už několik desítek minut se z ní snažil dostat jedno jméno. Jméno, které ona mu nikdy nehodlala říct, jméno, které jí bylo dražší, než její vlastní. Jméno špeha ve skupině, soustředící se kolem Luciuse, která si dala podivný název, vzpomínala. Něco jako Pojídači mrtvol.

Nemohla jim Severuse vydat napospas, nikdy. S tím, že bude skupinu sledovat, chtěl jen dokázat, že není takový outsider, jak si všichni mysleli. Chtěl to dokázat hlavně jí, i když ona žádné takové ujištění nepotřebovala, pro ni byl dokonalý tak, jak byl.

Už si ani nevzpomínala, kdy na něj začala myslet poprvé, kdy si ji poprvé získal svým zadumaným pohledem věčně podmračených černých očí, dlouhými, tmavými vlasy, hladkými jako nejjemnější hedvábí. Svou inteligencí, svým porozuměním, tím, jak uměl naslouchat, tím, že se nad ní nikdy nepovyšoval.

Mohla by na něj myslet do skonání věků a už se nemohla dočkat, až bude znovu s ním. Dnes večer se měli sejít, to jediné ji ještě drželo při vědomí, v žádném případě nechtěla přijít pozdě. Dnes mu chtěla poprvé říct, že ho miluje.

„Nikdy ti to jméno neřeknu, Malfoyi!" vydechla unaveně. „Už by sis to mohl uvědomit..."

Oběma rukama se opírala o chladnou podlahu a těžce oddychovala, ale přesto ho propichovala nenávistným pohledem svých smaragdových očí.

„Tohle nemá cenu," připustil zdráhavě Lucius, když ji viděl, zhroucenou, ale zdaleka ne poraženou, u svých nohou. Už teď se chvěl při představě, co se stane, až svůj neúspěch oznámí Pánovi.

Chvíli se mračil, ale pak mu přes smyslné rty přejel nehezký úšklebek.

„Takže, jestli mi nechceš říct jméno svého milence, tak..." promluvil navzdory situaci se šelmovským úsměvem, který poprvé jeho tvář trochu zlidštil. „Tak nemusíš. Už ho nechci vědět. Nepotřebuji ho vědět... Však si ho zjistím jinde. Ale jestli si myslíš, že ti to projde tak snadno, mýlíš se. Já jeho jméno opravdu vědět nemusím. A nemusíš ho znát ani ty..."

Neodpustil si vítězný pohled, než mávl gestem dirigenta svou hůlkou.

„Obliviate!"

Spokojeně sledoval nejdřív její zmatený výraz, když na něj pohlédla a pak i to, jak díky jeho nešetrnému výslechu upadá do bezvědomí a pomalu se sune na zem. Pak překročil její bezvládné tělo a odešel z místnosti.

xoxox

O několik hodin později ji probral starostlivý hlas, volající její jméno.

„Evansová, Evansová! Prober se! Kdo ti tohle udělal? Musím tě hned dostat na ošetřovnu, chytni se mě..."

Nechala se šetrně podebrat pod koleny a rameny, než otevřela oči. Světlo ji na chvilku zcela oslepilo, ale pak chlapce poznala. Byl to Potter. James Potter.

Nevěděla proč, ale by si jistá, že ho nemá ráda. Někomu pořád ubližoval.

Ale ať se snažila jakkoliv, nemohla si vzpomenout na to, komu. A nakonec dospěla k názoru, že na tom vlastně nezáleží. Na ni hodný byl. Ještě nikdo ji určitě tak něžně nenesl v náručí a neopatroval ji s takovou úctou. Okouzleně se na něj usmála.

KONEC


End file.
